


Рыцарь в ржавых доспехах

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, POV Grover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Просто очередная история с сюжетом «О боже, он умер!.. А нет, показалось».





	Рыцарь в ржавых доспехах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knight in Dented Armor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867971) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



> Бета: команда Non-Private Detectives 2018

Иногда — обычно после того, как Стив выкинет очередной безумный трюк, который заканчивается возмущенными криками Дэнни и попытками Стива его задобрить (либо тем, что Дэнни разворачивается и уходит, чертыхаясь под нос, а Стив семенит за ним, как провинившийся щенок), — Лу задумывается, пара они или все-таки нет. За время работы в «Пять-ноль» у него накопилось так много галочек в обеих колонках «за» и «против», что он уже не надеялся когда-нибудь понять.

С другой стороны, судя по их взаимодействию, ответ не имеет значения.

По крайней мере, так Лу привык думать.

Оказывается, он ошибался.

  
~~~

Трагедия начинается с канцтоваров. Если точнее — с недавней одержимости Грейс модными тетрадями. Похоже, она уже несколько дней поэтично расхваливала обложки с акварельными птицами, а Дэнни, как хороший отец, уловил толстые намеки и устало согласился купить дочери пачку дорогой бумаги.

Поэтому, когда Стив рассказывает ему о канцелярском отделе в торговом центре «Ала Моана», это просто пример того, как друг помогает другу. И когда Стив забывает упомянуть о веб-сайте отдела с интернет-магазином (о котором Лу известно, потому что Уилл несколько раз делал там заказы, вероятно планируя пустить часть тетрадных листов на любовные письма), прекрасно зная, как сильно Дэнни ненавидит торговые центры, — это просто пример того, как эти двое порой любят усложнять друг другу жизнь. Ничего особенного.

Это дает Стиву лишние тридцать минут, чтобы с приятным нетерпением ожидать возмущенной тирады Дэнни о торговых центрах, а потом еще более громкой — о друзьях-придурках, которые не потрудились рассказать про сайт. Это дает Лу лишние тридцать минут, чтобы понаблюдать за попытками Стива спрятать улыбку, которая все равно то и дело мелькает на его лице.

Через тридцать минут в офис Стива вбегает бледный запыхавшийся Джерри, и все летит к чертовой матери.

  
~~~

(Гораздо позже Лу спросит, как, черт возьми, Джерри узнал раньше остальных, и Джерри ответит, пожав плечами, что всегда устанавливает гугл-оповещения, когда кто-нибудь из команды уходит из офиса один.

Лу так и не сможет решить, пугает его это или успокаивает.)

  
~~~

Лу за рулем — он бы ни за что не дал Стиву Макгарретту срываться на невинных водителей. Стив всю дорогу пытается дозвониться до Дэнни.

«Абонент, которому вы позвонили, в настоящий момент не может…» — доносится из динамика женский голос.

Стив набирает еще раз.

«Абонент, которому вы позвонили…»

Еще раз.

«Абонент, которому вы…»

Еще раз.

«Абонент…»

Телефон Лу звонит через две минуты. Это Джерри: говорит им, что не может отследить Дэнни по GPS — нет сигнала. Лу сжимает челюсть и едет быстрее.

Торговый центр в огне, изрыгает черный дым и вонь горелого пластика. Напор из пожарных шлангов летает по воздуху густой пеной. Стив смотрит на огонь с такой откровенной беспомощностью на лице, что Лу хочется отвернуться.

Они находят машину Дэнни на одном из нижних этажей стоянки.

Они не находят Дэнни.

  
~~~

Позже они находят тела. Шестнадцать трупов. Лу подозревает, что большинство из них — продавцы и сотрудники. По вечерам в торговых центрах мало покупателей.

Шестнадцать людей мертвы по непонятной причине.

На их опознание уйдет вечность.

  
~~~

Лу думал, что познакомился с лейтенантом-коммандером Макгарреттом еще на их первых совместных расследованиях. Он соврал бы, сказав, что ему сильно понравился тот Стив.

Теперь Лу знает, о чем на самом деле говорил Дэнни (господи, Дэнни), описывая человека, который наставил на него пистолет в гараже дома Макгарреттов. Стив закрывается, с головой уходит в дело, подпитываясь энергией от свой ярости. Изучает зацепки, ищет свидетелей. Делает все, что отвлечет его от скорби. Если раньше Стив сосредотачивался на работе, как любой хороший полицейский (или солдат), то сейчас его суровая решимость граничит почти с маниакальной одержимостью.

— Ты заходил домой? — лишь однажды спрашивает его Лу, стараясь не акцентировать внимание на том, что Стив целый день трет рукой живот по центру. Скорее всего, он даже не осознает, что делает это.

— Нет, — говорит Стив. Его голос резок, пальцы рассеянно глядят шрам от операции под футболкой.

Вот тогда Лу понимает, что ошибался во всем. Нет, Стив и Дэнни не встречаются. И да, это важно.

Ведь иначе пересаженная печень не была бы единственным, что осталось у Стива от Дэнни.

  
~~~

Короче: у Лу есть зацепка.

Он обнаружил ее на второй день, повторно просматривая видеозаписи, где было видно, как Дэнни входит в «Ала Моана», но не было видно, как он возвращается. Что-то привлекло внимание Лу. Крошечная вспышка на камере, направленной на стоянку. Миллисекундный блик в самом углу экрана. Тусклое мелькание бампера на месте, где согласно журналу, должно быть пусто.

Может быть, это тупик, но это все, что есть.

Он делает звонок.

— Чин, — говорит Лу, когда на другом конце линии отвечают. — Слушай. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Но Стив не должен узнать.

Чин долго молчит. Потом Лу слышит его вздох.

— Это насчет Дэнни?

Он кажется вымотанным, будто спал за последние дни не дольше, чем Стив. Не дольше, чем все они.

— Да, — отвечает Лу и отправляет ему файл.

Если Джерри об этом пронюхает, он расскажет Стиву. Лу сейчас во многом сомневается, но в одном уверен наверняка: последнее, что нужно Стиву, — это надежда. Потому что, если он ошибся и надежда разобьется, Стив разобьется вместе с ней.

  
~~~

(Но даже без надежды Стив все еще может разбиться. Когда дело будет закрыто, когда они найдут виновных и передадут их суду, когда Стив сядет за руль «Камаро» и никого не окажется рядом, чтобы нарушить тишину… Тогда Стив может сломаться. И они не смогут собрать его снова. Не в этот раз.

Лу не хочет об этом думать.

Он постоянно об этом думает.)

  
~~~

Его хлипкая зацепка приводит к другой, а затем к следующей, а затем к тому, что Лу тихо, насколько умеет, пробирается через участок тропического леса, который, на его городской взгляд, выглядит точно так же, как и любой другой участок тропического леса на Оаху.

Шансов на успех мало. Их настолько мало, что Лу сам не верит, что из этого что-нибудь выйдет. (Но надеется. Как же он надеется.)

Поэтому, когда из листвы вываливается грязный и прихрамывающий Дэнни с совершенно безумным взглядом, Лу не сразу верит своим глазам.

— О, наконец-то явились, — ворчит Дэнни. У него в руках арбалет. Настоящий, мать его, арбалет. — Где остальные?

Лу не может сдержаться — расплывается в широченной улыбке. (Позже скулы будут болеть. Он не против.)

— Ты смотришь на полный состав своего спасательного отряда, — говорит он и прекрасно понимает, как Дэнни отреагирует, но на этот раз ждет его ругани с нетерпением.

Дэнни хлопает глазами.

— Шутишь?

— Не шучу. Дэнни... зачем тебе эта штука?

— А сам-то как думаешь? — огрызается Дэнни, размахивая арбалетом по отрывистой дуге и, к счастью, направляя в противоположную от Лу сторону. — Отстреливаться от мудаков, решивших, что похищение копа соедет им с рук, вот зачем. И к слову о копах... Слушай, ты не подумай, что я не верю в твои навыки, ладно? Они отличные, я это знаю. — Дэнни делает глубокий вдох, и Лу понимает, что он собирается перейти на крик. От предвкушения кружится голова. — Но неужели всего через три дня на мои поиски не смогли отправить больше одного человека? Что с вами не так, народ?!

Лу рассказывает ему о пожаре.

Всю дорогу до машины Дэнни матерится.

  
~~~

— Мне нужно увидеть детей, — говорит он, барабаня пальцами по здоровой ноге.

Лу кивает на свой телефон.

— Можешь позвонить Рэйчел и сказать, чтобы везла их в штаб-квартиру.

Дэнни резко поворачивает к нему голову.

— Ты о чем? Я не собираюсь ехать на работу. Три дня в маленькой хижине в джунглях! Мои дети думают, что я мертв! Зачем мне в штаб-квартиру? Я хочу увидеть детей, а потом врача, а потом вернуться домой!

— Очень жаль, — говорит Лу, крепче перехватывая руль, — потому что я везу тебя в штаб-квартиру.

Дэнни, кажется, настроен спорить, но останавливается и после паузы спрашивает:

— Почему?

— Потому что, — отвечает Лу, — Стив тоже думает, что ты мертв.

Он хочет что-нибудь добавить, объяснить, какими были последние несколько дней. Хочет рассказать Дэнни про взгляд Стива, когда тот смотрел на горящий торговый центр.

Нужные слова так и не приходят.

(Впрочем, это же Дэнни. Если кому и не нужно объяснять, так это ему.)

Дэнни вздыхает.

— Заверни ко мне по дороге. Надо взять трость.

  
~~~

Лу входит в офис первым — поднимается по лестнице, оставив Дэнни ждать лифт, и через стеклянную стену видит, как Стив наворачивает круги вокруг планшетного стола. Джерри во что-то тычет на экране. Тани и Джуниор стоят немного в стороне, наблюдая за Стивом с одинаковой настороженностью на лицах.

Лу не успевает даже открыть дверь до конца, как Стив набрасывается на него, размахивая телефоном. Костяшки его пальцев белее снега. Возможно, Лу пропустил пару звонков.

— Где, черт возьми, тебя носило? — рычит Стив. — У нас нераскрытое дело!

Как будто Лу не знает.

— У меня для тебя подарок, — с улыбкой говорит Лу. Улыбка сползает с его лица, когда он замечает, что Стив стал бледнее, чем был до этого. (Дэнни ушел в магазин за подарком. Дэнни не вернулся.)

— Ты, — начинает Стив дрожащим от ярости голосом и замолкает, как будто не в состоянии продолжать.

Лу еще никогда не был так рад услышать звонок лифта и стук трости.

Он может точно сказать, в какой момент Дэнни выходит из-за угла. Телефон выскальзывает из пальцев Стива, с грохотом падает, и вылетевший аккумулятор вращается по глянцевому полу. Стив стоит с открытым ртом и смотрит немигающим взглядом, как будто не может поверить в то, что видит перед собой.

Лица остальных у него за спиной светлеют.

— Дэнни! — выкрикивает Тани.

— Лу, выведи всех, — говорит Дэнни, проходя мимо них прямо к Стиву.

— Давайте, ребята, на выход, — Лу жестом подзывает остальную команду, игнорируя их непонимающие взгляды. Важно лишь то, что они выполняют его приказ (приказ Дэнни, ведь Дэнни жив) и начинают двигаться к двери.

Он видит, как Дэнни поднимает руку, которой не держит трость, и как Стив на нетвердых ногах шагает ему навстречу — тянутся друг к другу, как два магнита разных полюсов.

Джерри выходит последним. Лу закрывает дверь и отворачивается в тот момент, когда Стив лицом зарывается в шею Дэнни, а его плечи расслабляются и начинают дрожать.

  
~~~

(Пройдет еще несколько недель, прежде чем Лу увидит, как они целуются. Стив будет держать в ладонях лицо Дэнни с такой нежностью, которую лейтенант-коммандер Макгарретт никогда не смог бы показать. Лу улыбнется и тихо оставит их наедине, чувствуя внутри безмерное удовлетворение.

Дома Рене спросит, почему он в приподнятом настроении.

— Это все красота любви, — ответит ей Лу, и слова прозвучат даже вполовину не так саркастично, как он рассчитывал.)

  
~~~

— Где Дэнно? — спрашивает Грейс, влетая в главные двери штаб-квартиры и волоча за собой Чарли. Неукротимое буйство надежды в ее взгляде искренне поражает Лу. — Он наверху? Нам можно к нему? Где он?

Может, лицом она и пошла в Рэйчел, но сердцем — полностью папина дочка.

— Он наверху, — говорит Лу, но поднимает руку, когда она собирается побежать к лестнице. — Подождите здесь, мне надо убедиться, что он готов с вами встретиться.

— Почему он может быть не готов? — с недоумением спрашивает Грейс, но, прежде чем Лу успевает ответить, ее лицо озаряется пониманием, и она добавляет: — С ним дядя Стив? Мы можем подождать, если он с дядей Стивом. Немножко.

Лу качает головой и поднимается в офис.

Стив до сих пор не отпустил Дэнни, но теперь они сидят на полу, и Дэнни вытянул перед собой больную ногу. Лу не видит их лиц, но готов поспорить, что у обоих сейчас глаза на мокром месте.

Он прочищает горло.

— Дэнни? Здесь твои дети.

Молчание тянется несколько мгновений, затем Лу слышит приглушенный голос Стива:

— Дай нам еще минуту.

— Сколько угодно, — совершенно искренне отвечает Лу.


End file.
